


Two Derek's and one Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek Hale, Jealous Derek, M/M, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Two Derek's and one Stiles

Stiles está dormido cuando escucha un ruido en la puerta de su casa. Con el ceño fruncido, se levanta con los ojos cerrados, chocando las paredes y tropezando un poco con las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Stiles piensa que puede ser su padre, que al volver de trabajar se haya dado cuenta de que no tiene las llaves, pero al abrir la puerta se despierta de golpe.

Hay un Derek Hale frente a él.

Un Derek Hale de unos dieciocho años. 

El actual tiene veintisiete.

—Uh… ¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, y ve que el lobo frunce el ceño, y sin decir una sola palabra se pega a él y comienza a oler su cuello de forma desesperada. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Quién eres y por qué hueles a mí? —Pregunta el joven Derek con el ceño fruncido, gruñendo a Stiles antes de empujarlo contra la pared y colocar sus garras en el cuello del humano. —¡Contesta!

—Oh, dios mío. Porque te conozco. Conozco al Derek actual, tu eres más joven. —Dice Stiles con miedo, porque sabe que el Derek actual no le haría daño aunque no lo soporte, pero este es impredecible y no puede confiar en que el lobo no le haga daño.

Derek gruñe aún más cerca de Stiles, pero luego es separado del humano de golpe, y Stiles puede ver a su Derek —el de su año, no porque estén juntos, aunque le encantaría— sujetar del cuello a mini Derek en el suelo, gimiendo al ver los ojos rojos del Alpha brillando para someter al beta.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta su Derek, y Stiles asiente, pero Derek le hace un gesto para que se acerque, y cuando lo hace agarra con cuidado el rostro de Stiles y observa las líneas de sangre que le han hecho las garras del mini Derek. Absorbe el dolor, y luego lame las tres gotas de sangre, dejando a Stiles con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, y sorprendido por completo. —Te ha hecho daño.

—No pasa nada. Tiene miedo porque no sabe quien soy pero se huele en mí. —Dice Stiles colocándose detrás de su Derek, tocando por donde ha pasado la lengua del Alpha, cuando el más joven se levanta y observa a ambos con sus ojos azul eléctrico. —¿Ahora me crees?

Mini Derek asiente y mira fijamente al Alpha. —¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde está Laura?

Derek mira a su yo más joven y luego mira a Stiles, queriendo decirle que hable él. Stiles niega con la cabeza, y Derek gruñe hastiado.

—Ya sé porqué hueles a mí, sois pareja. —Dice mini Derek. Stiles carraspea incómodo y niega rápidamente antes de colocarse al lado del Alpha.

—No. Uh, uh. Este grandullón de aquí no me soporta mucho. —Dice Stiles, y luego da otro paso tentativo hacia mini Derek. —No sabemos porqué estás aquí, pero Laura no… Laura murió. 

Mini Derek baja la cabeza y aprieta sus manos en puños, Stiles suspira y de forma no muy convencida, abraza con cuidado a este lobo tan desolado. Lo que el humano no espera, es que Derek lo abrace con fuerza y olisquee con fuerza su cuello, quedándose pegado a Stiles durante minutos, pero de un momento a otro, el Derek actual gruñe hastiado y separa a la pareja para colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

—Tienes que irte. —Dice Derek, y Stiles rueda los ojos ante el Alpha. —Este no es tu tiempo, así que fuera, y aléjate de Stiles.

Stiles resopla y mira fijamente a mini Derek. —Derek, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? Porque dudo que hayas aparecido por arte de magia frente a mi puerta. 

—Desperté en la casa quemada, olí tu aroma y me sentí seguro. —Dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de acercarse a Stiles, pero el Derek actual frunce el ceño y aleja a Stiles de su yo más joven. —Tío, literalmente soy tu, ¿por qué demonios hueles a celos? Si es tuyo, es mío.

—Oh, dios mío. —Susurra Stiles ante las palabras de Derek. —Uh, te repito que Derek y yo no estamos juntos.

—¿Entonces por qué te abraza así? ¿Por qué lamió tu sangre? ¿Por qué huele a celos? ¿Por qué no me deja acercarme? —Pregunta mini Derek una y otra vez, haciendo que el Alpha carraspee incómodo, y pese a todo, acerca aún más a Stiles a su cuerpo. —No estáis juntos mi culo.

—Hablas como un estúpido adolescente. —Dice Derek, y su yo más joven rueda los ojos. Stiles se tapa la boca para no reírse, y luego trata de alejarse del Alpha, pero este tiene un agarre de acero en la cintura del humano, impidiendo que se aleje de él ni un solo milímetro. —No te alejes de mí, no sabemos si es peligroso o no.

—Literalmente es tú, pero con dieciocho años. —Rueda los ojos Stiles y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación con Derek pegado a su espalda, y mini Derek tras ellos. Al llegar a su cuarto, saca unos libros de hechizos y busca uno mientras el Alpha olfatea su cuello, y el beta dormita en su cama, olfateando las mantas y las almohadas como si estuviera en el cielo.

Aunque parezca extraño, esta situación no es la cosa más rara que ha vivido esta semana. Hace unos días Isaac lo llamó mamá.

—Maldita sea, hueles tan bien. —Ronronea el joven Derek, y para sorpresa de Stiles, el Derek mayor gruñe en acuerdo. Stiles rueda los ojos y trabaja en el hechizo para devolver a mini Derek a su tiempo con un enorme hombre lobo pegado a su espalda. —Hueles a compañero.

—Es mío. —Dice Derek, y su yo más joven rueda los ojos al mismo tiempo que Stiles. 

—También es mío. Soy tú. —Gruñe mini Derek. —Aunque eres un imbécil, no has reclamado a nuestro compañero, y solo actúas así porque estoy yo. No sabía que habíamos perdido los huevos al crecer.

—Es demasiado joven, pero es mío. Mío, sólo mío. —Gruñe Derek y muerde el cuello de Stiles.

—Habláis como si no estuviera y me ofende. —Dice Stiles más centrado en su libro que en los lobos peleando por él. —Ahora, mini Derek, es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Mini Derek se levanta de la cama, y para sorpresa del Alpha y del humano, se inclina y roza los labios de Stiles cuando este ha terminado de cantar el hechizo, desapareciendo en mitad del cuarto de Stiles con una mirada socarrona dirigida a su yo más mayor.

—Esa pequeña mierdecilla. —Gruñe Derek antes de agarrar las mejillas de Stiles y besarlo con fiereza, metiendo la lengua y dominando la boca de Stiles. —Así es como besa un hombre de verdad.

—Oh, dios mío. Derek, estás celoso de ti mismo. —Dice Stiles, pero luego se queda quieto y mira al Alpha frente a él. —Acabas de… 

Derek gruñe de forma socarrona y vuelve a comerse a besos al humano. —No es lo único que voy a hacerte esta noche.


End file.
